Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to aid in the transport of drivers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require some initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot or driver. Other systems, for example autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle) to an autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself) to modes that lie somewhere in between.
These autonomous vehicles may maneuver themselves between locations based using highly detailed maps in conjunction with sensors for detecting objects in the vehicle's surroundings in order to maneuver the vehicle from one location to another. This may require the vehicle to navigate through areas where the driver may not feel particularly safe allowing the vehicle to maneuver itself. For example, a driver may feel less safe in areas such as merges, traffic circles, complicated intersections, etc. which may be considered more complicated for an autonomous vehicle to maneuver through. Thus, the driver may feel the need to continuously monitor the vehicle's location in case the driver must take control of the vehicle. This may lessen the usefulness of an autonomous vehicle and the driver's sense of safety.